Now and Forever
by Misha
Summary: Even though they moved on, she knew a part of him would always be with her.


Now and Forever   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, ABC Daytime, and probably a lot of other people with more money than me. I don't own the song "Now and Forever", again it belongs to people with a whole lot more money than me. I don't have permission to use the characters or the song, but I'm not making any money off this story so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- I was listening to the song "Now and Forever" and couldn't resist writing a song fic for it. The song just struck me as perfect for Sonny and Brenda. So this was born. It's got a fair bit of Sonny and Brenda in it, but also Sonny/Carly and Jason/Brenda. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Rating- PG-13   


* * *

_Now and forever,   
You are a part of me,   
And the memory cuts like a knife._

All Brenda had to was look at Sonny and she felt him. 

He was a part of her still, he always would be. 

No matter what happened between them, the connection they had shared, couldn't be broken. 

But now as she watched him with his wife as she leaned into her husband's arms, the memories came and she couldn't help but feel a wrench in her heart. 

If only things could have been different. What they shared was so beautiful, but so destructive... 

_Didn't we find the ecstasy,   
Didn't we share the daylight,   
When you walked into my life?_

She would never know anything sweeter than the joy she had found in his arms. 

What she had with Jason was different--not worse, but different. 

She would bare Jason's children, share his bed, and love him until the day she died. 

But Sonny, Sonny would always be her first love. 

Her first passion. 

She learnt so much about life from him. He taught her about love, passion, anger, betrayal, forgiveness, and heartbreak. 

They shared those lessons over the years after he walked into her life. 

_Now and forever,   
I'll remember all the promises still unbroken.   
And think about all the words between us,   
That never need to be spoken._

She looked at Sonny and saw all that still remained. 

Yes, they had broken each other's hearts a thousand times and in the end, had chosen to walk away, but... 

There were so many promises that they didn't break. 

She had told him once that all she wanted was for him to be okay and that still mattered to her. He promised to keep her safe and happy and she knew that he tried hard. 

They had never stopped caring about each other, they just both realized that there came a time when love and passion weren't enough. 

But the love was still there, even as they both felt it for other people. 

Neither one of them had to say, they both knew, just by looking into one another's eyes... 

_We had a moment,   
Just one moment,   
That will last beyond a dream,   
Beyond a lifetime._

Brenda smiled softly. 

She and Sonny weren't meant for another, but for a moment they had been each other's world. 

They had a moment that would never die. 

Because for just one moment, they had belonged to each other fully and nothing had stood in their way. They had loved each other freely and had been able to be together. 

That moment ended and their paths separated, but at least they'd had it. 

They had a moment so special and so beautiful that no one could ever take it from them. 

_We are the lucky ones,   
Some people never get to do,   
All we got to do._

Brenda looked up at Jason with a smile and then over at Sonny, who was holding Carly. 

They had been so lucky, really. 

First, they had got to love the way they did, a way most people never experience. But they also got to go on and find love again. 

Very few people were ever that lucky. 

Either they never experienced the soul-shattering type of love, or if they did, they never found it twice. 

Sonny and Brenda had. They had found it with each other and now with someone else. 

_Now and forever, I will always think of you._

Loving Jason wasn't the same as loving Sonny. 

In a lot of ways, it was easier. 

There weren't as many mountains to clime as there were with Sonny. 

Jason didn't put her on the pedestal the way Sonny did. 

Their relationship was much more real. They screamed at each other, fought like cats and dogs, but at the same time they could really talk and boy did they have fun making up. 

She thanked God every day for giving her this man and one last chance at love. 

Though, Jason didn't replace Sonny in her heart or wipe away what they had shared. Nothing could do that. 

And there would always be moments when she was lost in thoughts of Sonny. He would always be a part of her life. 

_Didn't we come together?   
Didn't we live together?   
Didn't we cry together?   
Didn't we play together?   
Didn't we love together?   
And together we lit up the world._

"Why settle spark when you can light the world on fire?" Sonny had asked her that once a lifetime ago. 

She smiled now as she thought about it. 

They certainly did light the world on fire. 

They had so many moments. 

Good and bad. The tears and the laughter. The pain and the joy. 

Brenda didn't think she'd ever get that low or that high ever again. 

It was certainly a roller coaster ride. 

Brenda remembered the words that Sonny had told Jason to tell her the night he left her at the alter, "it was a great ride." 

It certainly was, she knew that now. But all rides must come to an end and this was no different. 

_I miss the tears,   
I miss the laughter,   
I miss the day we met,   
and all that followed after._

Sometimes Brenda thought back to the day she and Sonny had met. 

So much had happened since then and she wouldn't change a thing. 

But she missed it sometimes. Missed those days and all that they had contained. 

She loved the life she had now, with Jason. 

But that didn't mean, she couldn't miss what she and Sonny had. 

Those years were some of the best of her life. It would be strange if she didn't miss them. 

_Sometimes I wish,   
I could always be with you,   
The way we used to do._

Brenda knew that she would be lying if she said that a part of her didn't long to be with Sonny. 

She had loved him so much and for so long, that it was hard to say goodbye. 

She was truly happy with the life she had now, but that didn't mean, she wouldn't always miss Sonny. 

And a part of her still wished she could be with him. 

Sometimes, she looked at him and wished that things could be the way they were. And that the two of them could be together the way they used to be. 

However, she knew that that could never happen and really, she didn't want it to. She loved Jason and wouldn't give up her life with him for anything in the world. 

But at the same time, she knew that you always wonder what might have been. 

_Now and forever,   
I will always think of you.   
Now and forever,   
I will always be with you._

"Brenda?" 

She was jostled out of her thoughts by her husband's voice. 

"Hey." She said softly. 

"Where were you just now?" Jason asked with a smile. 

"Just lost in thought." She told him. 

"Good thoughts?" 

Brenda looked over at Sonny and smiled. 

"Yeah." She answered, her smiling grow even brighter as she looked up at her husband. "Wonderful thoughts." 

She snuggled against Jason and then looked over at Sonny. 

He would always be in her mind. He would always be in her heart. 

And more than that, he would always be with her. Just like a part of her, would always be with him. 

That's the way it worked. 

The End 


End file.
